


公主秘闻13

by Sasorichann



Category: produce101Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 03:21:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21487501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasorichann/pseuds/Sasorichann
Kudos: 4





	公主秘闻13

13.

瑠姫的房间不算大，吉他斜斜地放在床上，桌面上随意摆放着几张韩团的CD，祥生认得BTS和TWICE，还有写满乐谱和歌词的本子，字迹潦草，像是深夜突然来了的灵感所造就，以及一摞时尚杂志，看来是比赛走得仓促，没来得及收拾起来；墙壁的一侧贴着YsR的出道宣传画，瑠姫和几位少年笑得春光明媚，大概那时，他们就在期盼，按下快门的一刻就是出头之日的起点；对面则裱着一张L'Arc～en～Ciel的纪念海报。  
是普通的音乐宅的房间。  
“瑠姫くん喜欢视觉系摇滚乐队吗？”祥生阅读着那张海报，“是有些古早的氛围呢。”  
“他们出道的时候我还没出生，因为喜欢他们的风格，所以，”瑠姫跳下床，猫着腰从书柜的底层捧上来一个深棕色牛皮镶铆钉的小箱子，像是进行某种仪式而耐心地缓慢拉开，“这种风格的载体我也很喜欢。”  
……克罗心。两件衣服三件首饰，一个包。  
祥生知道接下来瑠姫会长篇大论克罗心的发展历史品牌调性审美价值和八万字的穿戴体验，及时止损，他说：“瑠姫くん之前说的惊喜，不会是克罗心吧？”  
“嗯，当然不是。”瑠姫停下拉开包链的动作，垂下睫毛，眼神变得深不见底。  
“那是……？”祥生坐到床边，歪头看他。  
“祥生，有时候不依靠Alpha也可以。是想把这样的想法传达给你。”瑠姫挨近他，握起他的一只手，放在手心里攥住。  
“？”  
门外有白岩太太播放电视的声音，深夜放送的综艺又在触碰着人性的底线，炒热气氛的犯傻和毫不留情的吐槽、还有女艺人被整蛊的尖叫声，都成为了隔着门的，若有若无的背景音。  
那些制造声音的人啊，没人知道他们是在按照剧本认真工作，还是在借机发泄白天的压抑。  
是怎样的两点论呢？  
房间里，他们能感受到彼此毛细血管中液体潺潺流动。静止了良久，瑠姫才开口。  
“不是sex的方面，是心理的方面。”突然说起这么复杂的话，瑠姫担心没表达清楚，有些着急地捏了捏祥生比自己大一点点的手，“但是如果从sex的方面来理解，也不是不行。”  
“哈……瑠姫くん要开始说教了吗？”  
“喂，快点忘记这个人设啊，”瑠姫装作生气的样子仅一秒，又马上恢复到垂着睫毛的柔软的笑，“祥生，”  
“嗯。”  
“祥生每次发情，只会用抑制剂来解决吗？”  
“是的，我没有瑠姫くん那么善于社交，所以……瑠姫くん知道的，我，仍然是童贞。”  
“并不是想勾起你不愉快的回忆。”瑠姫拍了拍祥生的腿，“不过我倒是愿意跟你分享令我不愉快的回忆。”  
祥生将指尖按到瑠姫的嘴唇上，示意他不继续也可以。  
瑠姫移开祥生的指尖，说：“没关系，现在来看只是笑谈罢了。那会儿提到的小松隼弥，是我很多年前，在分化成Omega的那天，替我解决发情的对象。”  
“嗯。”  
“彻底标记了我。”  
“嗯。”  
“我怀孕了。”  
“嗯。”  
“他给了我一些钱，让我自己去打掉了。”  
“诶——！！！”  
发出震惊的祥生并不理解，为什么瑠姫的表情能这么从容淡定，明明是足够给人的身体和心灵造成双重伤害的经历。他怀疑瑠姫的脑子坏掉了，双手按住瑠姫的太阳穴上下左右前后摇晃，以为这样就能把瑠姫脑子里东京湾被污染的水抖出来。  
“停停停，我要晕了！”  
“瑠姫くん……”比起用小猫来形容祥生，此时用“小狗”更为合适。他抱住瑠姫，用整个身体覆盖住瑠姫，在瑠姫的颈间蹭来蹭去，在安慰瑠姫，又像是在求瑠姫安慰，“我好心疼你啊，瑠姫くん。平常完全看不出来，瑠姫くん还背负了这种事情。”  
“啊啊，没有这么严重啦。”  
“有的，打胎什么的，是我从来不敢想象的事情。”  
“好啦好啦，我继续讲……”  
“不要！瑠姫くん我们睡觉吧，我可以和你睡一床被子吗？”  
“打掉之后呢，我和隼弥再也没有做过，但是还保持着恋人的关系。那时候觉得，只要每天互相问候早安晚安，就是恋爱的全部了。”  
“都说了不用再讲了瑠姫くん！”  
“不对祥生讲，对谁讲呢？妈妈和Yasu都不知道这些事情呢。”  
“那么……请继续吧。”  
瑠姫依然垂着睫毛，但现在大概是用睫毛遮掩住眼眶里的水光：“每个月固定的发情期，总是需要解决的。于是就开始使用抑制剂了，每次把针尖刺入皮肤，我都会感到无止境的寂寞，所以啊，我真的很讨厌打抑制剂。我不是没有打抑制剂的习惯，而是发自内心厌恶抑制剂这种东西，所以在韩国集训的时候，我故意丢在了床下。”  
“原来如此。”  
“但是身体是渴望有什么东西来抚慰的。讨厌抑制剂的同时，我也讨厌着自己的身体，它如果只是一具欲望浅淡的Beta该多好。”  
“我能理解的，瑠姫くん。这是我们同为Omega所相通的地方。”祥生轻轻环住他，按压他的鬓角，“我每次注射完抑制剂，也会感觉身体在叫嚣着什么，想要被拥抱，被亲吻，被抚摸，想要被插入被塞满被填充，跟性欲无关……”  
“因为寂寞。但是，要想出些排解的方法。”瑠姫站起身，“祥生，等一下，之前说的惊喜。”  
瑠姫踮起脚够到了书柜的最上一层，他端下来一只黑色的大盒子，拍下去上面的灰尘。  
灰尘在白炽灯光下纷纷落下。  
“这也是……克罗心？”祥生心下大呼：又来了又来了。  
“如果祥生还不太睏的话，就陪我玩吧。”  
瑠姫揭开盒盖。  
跳蛋，乳夹，口球，可固定的可携带的假阳具……  
一应俱全。  
“有时候不依靠Alpha也可以喔！”正统偶像脸上浮起了，王子一样的笑容。  
即使刚才泫然欲泣。

（待续）


End file.
